


Uptown Funky Angel

by sapphic_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_writer/pseuds/sapphic_writer
Summary: Just a one shot I wrote a couple years ago in which our favorite hunter-angel duo start their morning with some funky fresh dance moves ;)





	Uptown Funky Angel

Dean walked into the library of the bunker and rubbed his eyes. He had just gotten up so he was still in his robe and socks with his hair sticking up at odd angles. Cas sat at the study table looking at Sam’s laptop with his head cocked to the side.   
“Dean, I found something I rather enjoy.” Dean noticed that the angel was stripped down to only his white button up, pants, and black socks. He usually wore about four layers so this was a nice change of pace. Dean couldn’t help but let his eyes linger over the angel’s torso and arms.  
“Yeah, Cas? What is it?”  
Cas quirked the edge of his lips up in the adorable way that he sometimes does.   
“It’s a song called Uptown Funk.”  
Dean froze. He didn’t want to admit it but he freaking loved that song. The previous night he had probably listened to it on repeat seven times while laying in bed.  
“Oh, Uh, Uptown Funk huh? Sounds interesting.”  
Cas looked up at Dean with his big blue eyes.   
“Do you want to listen to it?”  
Dean paused for a second. It couldn’t hurt, it was just him and Cas anyway and Sam was up late studying last night so he should be asleep for a while longer.   
“Yeah, ok.”  
Cas hit a key on the laptop and the song started playing.   
Doh, doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh, doh doh doh doh duh   
He stood up from his chair and started moving a little to the beat. Dean stood there awkwardly swaying a bit. When the lyrics started playing Cas began singing them full volume along with the song.  
“This hit, that ice cold, Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold.”   
He started moving his arms a little up and down while using his socks to slide his feet across the floor. Dean decided that he couldn’t hold it in any longer.   
“This one, for them hood girls, them good girls, straight masterpieces.” Dean was actually getting kind of into it. He had on a smile that stretched all the way across his face and he moved his hips and limbs along with the beat.   
When it came time for the refrain Cas pointed to himself and leaned back while he sang, “I’m too hot.”  
Dean grinned and shouted back, “Hot damn!”   
“Call a police and a fireman.”  
Dean moved a little closer to Cas who pointed to himself again when he sang, “I’m too hot.”  
“Hot damn!”   
They were so close together now they were practically grinding. The two of them slid into the next section with Dean Singing, “girls hit your hallelujah!” and Cas replying with “Whoo.”  
As the music went into the jazzy instrumental part Dean began to break out some of the old moves including the dougie and the sprinkler. Cas saw what Dean was doing and started to poorly mimic his movements.   
Dean slid over to the table on his socks and grabbed the closest cup as he more shouted than sung, “Fill my cup put some liquor in it!”   
Cas continued with, “Take a sip, sign a check,” while Dean pretended to take a drink from his empty glass with one arm held in the air.   
They continued trading off parts until the next refrain when they picked up the format they had last time.   
“I’m too hot,”  
“Hot Damn.”  
Dean started moving back from the table and towards Cas, trying to pass the sliding off as dancing.  
“I’m too hot,”  
“Hot damn,”  
Dean didn’t even notice Sam in his peripheral vision who had apparently gotten up from bed and stood in the doorway watching the scene for about two seconds before shaking his head and walking away to make himself a cup of coffee.   
They continued doing weird little free dance moves until the song started playing,   
Come on, dance, jump on it, if you sexy then flaunt it.   
When Cas put both of his hands in the air above his head and began to thrust his pelvis left and right in front of him. He had, no doubt, picked it up from a different music video. Dean noticed after a second that he had been watching Cas so intensely that he stopped dancing. He tried to remember any moves at all but Cas was just so damn distracting.   
Cas noticed after a second and stopped dancing. he squinted his eyes a bit and said, “What’s wrong?”  
Dean looked at the ground and tried not to blush.   
“Nothing, it’s just, you’re distracting.”  
Cas smiled and little crows feet formed by his eyes.   
“What,” he asked, “you find this distracting?”  
Cas went back to what he was doing a few seconds ago stepping closer and closer to Dean until he was bumping into his waist with each thrust. Dean doubled over laughing and wiped away a tear that had formed in his eye.   
“Seriously, stop.” he choked out between laughs.   
“You can’t make me.”   
Dean straightened.   
“I bet I can.”  
Cas stepped closer and continued the motion. Dean took this as a challenge so he grabbed the angel by the collar and kissed him forcefully on the lips. Cas stopped dancing. After a second he returned the kiss. Dean had to admit that this was a pretty good way to start his morning.   
Uptown funk you up, uptown funk you up. Uptown funk you up, uptown funk you up.


End file.
